101 Days of Bade
by Ella Lea
Summary: A knock off of one of my favorite stories, 101 days of Seddie!
1. INNNNNNTRODUCTION!

**Hey all! So I really adore 101 Days Of Seddie, by Popcorn1001, so I'm doing a knock off. LOOK AT THEIR STORY IT'S AMAZINGFUL! So I'll be using different words then Popcorn1001. Here we go.**

**Disclaimer: THIS IS FOR THE WHOLE STORY: NO!**

* * *

><p>Here are the words! In backwards order like popcorn1001's because Beck and Jade are also seriously messed up<p>

Zone

Wrong

Vote

Vintage

Vampire

Upside down

Underground

Unbelievable

Twisted

Trunk

Tension

Tear Drops on my Guitar

Teacher

Tattoo

Suspend

Suffer

Style

Sorting

Solution

Soap

Snow

Sleep talk

Sell

Savior

Sass

Ruining

Ridiculous

Ride

Rescue

Refund

Recycle

Recognized

Reading

Raw

Protective

Promise

Present

Positive

Plan

Perform

Perfection

Patient

Parallel

Package

Ordinary

Occasion

Neighbor

Middle

Mother

Message

Medical

Manage

Machinery

Leaving

Kidnap

Jealous

Investigate

Insecure

Income

Imperfect

Inequality

Husband

Holly Wood

Hold

Hand

Friendly

Flowing

Forest

Fall

Electric

Eyesight

Door

Dog

Disappear

Disagree

De-Lovely

Deep

Dare

Dancer

Daddy's Girl

Covering

Courtesy

Convenient

Clip

Cleaner

Chose

Chasing

Cartwheel

Broken

Boring

Blood

Bite

Benefit

Assistance

Arranged

Anger

Aladdin

Afraid

Adventure

Actress

Accepted

* * *

><p><strong>So those will be the wordsphrases we'll be working with :)**

**All My Love,**

**Ella Lea**


	2. Zone

**Hey all! So here's the first one on the list of things of words...**

* * *

><p>Finally.<p>

After months of scissors and free coffee, Jade finally accepted Beck as a friend.

That is, provided he continuously provides her with those things.

She was so distant towards him.

But now, she smirked at him, almost kindly! The way she did for Cat, and even Andre.

But that wasn't enough.

He wanted to be more than friends.

She didn't give one about the whole thing.

He gave her stuff, she'll deal with him. That was Jade's philosophy.

But Beck wanted to leave the friends zone.

Jade was mysterious, he loved that about her.

They were finally friends.

But that wasn't enough.

It never is.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Howd I do? More to come soon<strong>

**Review me, I review u**

**All my love,**

**Ella Lea**


	3. Wrong

**Hey all! So here's finally our Second chapter!**

* * *

><p>If there is one thing Jade West hates, it's being wrong.<p>

When she was four years old, she said "My parents will stop fighting." Wrong.

When Jade was six she said "My parents will not get a divorce." Wrong.

When Jade was nine she said "I will never be one of those mean girls that wear all black." Wrong.

When Jade was eleven she said "Never will I starve myself or puke to look good. Wrong.

When she was thirteen she said "My parents will accept my decicion of going to Hollywood Arts". Wrong.

It happened so often, that Jade decided that she'd rather not trust anyone. That would make life easier. Wrong.

Its hard to be by yourself in the world. When Jade met Beck, she said she'd never go out with him, it couldn't make her happy. Wrong.

Maybe Jade could learn that being wrong isn't always a bad thing...

* * *

><p><strong>So? What'd ya think?<strong>

**You know the drill,you review me, I'll review you.**

**All My Love,**

**Ella Lea**


	4. Vote

**Hey all! So here we go again, I think I wanna be more than... Sorry, animal in my ear!**

* * *

><p>"Class! Today we are going to be starting an extra special project!"<p>

_Woopdedoo_ Jade thought. As if she could read he mind, Ms. Sanchez turned to glare at the rude girl.

"Our sixth grade class has been selected out of many to film a movie, starring ourselves, about a girl who learns to sing!" This got Jade excited. "All of you can auditinon to be any part or you may choose to be part of the editing team. The rest of the class will vote on whether or not you get the part."

Now Jade's face fell. No one in her class liked her,there's Ono way they'd give her the part. But they all worship Vicky Vega and Beck Oliver. Vicky was a cold blooded girl who thought she was the best. Beck wasn't ever mean, but he was one of them. He couldn't be nice.

"Who would like to audition to be the leading girl" Ms. Sanchez said, snapping Jade out of her thoughts. Vicky walked to the front of the class and asked the teacher what she should sing.

"Well, does everyone in the class know 'will survive'?" A murmur of agreement went over the class. "Good! You may begin."

Vicky sang... Okay?

She had potential but Vicky certainly wasn't going on Broadway any time soon.

When she finished, the class cheered.

"Would anyone else like to audition? No? Well then, I guess the lead goes to-"

"I would like to audition." I stated. The class giggled behind their hands and the teacher invited me up. Vicky simply smirked at me, sure that I would be awful.

I finished my song. The class, including our lovely teacher stared, open-mouthed.

"O-okay then. Both of you go to the front of the room. Now, if you think that Vicky should get the lead, raise your hand."

The class murmered a combination of "I don't like her anyway!" and "Yeah, let's teach her a lesson!"

Nearly everyone in the class raised their hands.

"And if you think Jadelyn should get it?"

Just then, Beck stood in front in front of the class and did something no one expected.

"Guys! You all heard Jade sing! She's incredible! She deserves it! I'm voting for the real winner, Jade. What about you guys?"

The room erupted in cheers and everyone raised their hands for Jade.

"Then I suppose, Jade wins..." our very confused teacher said. I turned Vicky's smirk on her as she trudged back to her desk.

"Thanks" Jade mouthed. Beck winked.

* * *

><p><strong>You like?<strong>

**All My Love,**

**Ella Lea**


	5. Vintage

**Hey all! Sorry for my absence, I was at school till Nine 0'Clock for hell week, oh the joy of musical theater!**

* * *

><p>They say that if Abercrombie and Fitch said it wasn't cool to breath, nearly all of the teenage population would die.<p>

Not her though.

Other girls sneer at her,

"What's she wearing?" "Does she realize we don't live in the dark ages?" etc.

They must not think she hears them.

But I know she hears it, because when they say these things, she gets a look on her face like she is winning, and the rest of the world is full of a bunch of losers.

Which it is, of course.

They say that if the most popular girl suddenly lost her looks and fortune, all her friends would dump her, she'd have nobody.

Except her though.

I've seen it.

When Cat Valentine's father died, and she went off her rocker, she was alone. Jade rebuilt her, she has a heart for outcasts, she _is_ the queen of them, of course.

They say that "They" are just a group of idiots who decide how everything should work in life, nothings like it should be, like it used to, according to Jade.

"Oh really?" I question.

"Do you really want to start an argument with me?" She raises a pierced brow.

I smile at her and take my girlfriend's hand, we really need more people who know how things were, vintage people, like Jade.

"Nope"

* * *

><p><strong>Whatcha thinking? I really am sorry guys!<strong>

**All my Love,**

**Ella Lea**


	6. Vampire

**Hey all, just to make it up to my favorite readers, here ya go!**

* * *

><p>"Bite me." She said in a monotone, her words dripping with venom.<p>

"HA!" I scream out.

"What the hell, Beck! Are you _trying_ to make me deaf!"

__iknewit__iknewit__iknewit__iknewit__iknewit__iknewit__iknewit__iknewit__

__"I KNEW IT!_" _I yelled at my clearly annoyed girlfriend.

"Okay, EXPLAIN NOW OR I AM LEAVING!" She spelled out for me.

"Well, you know how it annoys you that I'm Canadian..."

"So... What does tha-"

"I now know that you..."

"you... what?"

"You, my dear Jade, are a vampire."

"Okay, that's it, I am officially dating a complete lunatic!"

"No! I have proof! I swear!"

"Beck! You're worse than Cat!"

I look at her pointedly.

"Fine, your not as bad as Cat, but it's pretty close! Besides, don't look at me like that, I'm not the crazy one here!"

"Jade, if I remember correctly, you said, and I quote 'Bite me', which proves that you are a vampire!"

"Do vampires get to kill people who are latina and flip their hair while they're singing _way_ too much?" She said quietly, looking at the floor.

"Yeah, well I guess they kill every-"

"I am so totally embracing my inner vampire and killing Vega!"

"Love you babe" I said while chuckling.

"Meh, Vampires don't love... but I'll make an exception, JUST THIS ONCE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it, let me know!<strong>

**All My Love,**

**Ella Lea**


	7. Upside Down

**Hey all! One more for todayyyyyyy **

* * *

><p>day afteday. Lyn ran outside first at recess. So she could get to the monkey bars. Always hanging upsidedown.<p>

Day after day. BJ ran outside quick at recess to see the pretty Lyn. Always hanging upsidedown.

"You shouldnt do that! My gramma says hanging upsidedown always makes your toes fall off!" BJ called.

"Well, your Gramma is suptid!" Lyn sang at the boy.

BJ had trouble keeping a straight face.

"Lyn, it's stupid, not suptid..."

"Argh!That's what i said! And my name isn't Lyn!"

"Isn't Lyn? Then what is it." the girl seemed unsure of what to say.

"Well... My full name is Jadelyn?"

"Then you can be... Jade!"

And Jade she was.

"But, no offence dude, but BJ is kinda lame too. What's your full name?"

"Beckett James, why? Beckett's even worse!"

"Then how about Beck?"

And the rest is history...


	8. Underground

**Hey all! I'm so sorry! I know, I know... no excuses. I'm just a lazy butt head...**

* * *

><p>"JADE!"<p>

"Jadey?"

"Creepy Goth girl..."

"MY LOVE!"

"SHUT IT SINJIN!"

"Becky? Where's Jadey, we were gonna do our nails together... but then my brother ate a hat and he-"

"How did he... never mind. Cat I have no idea where she is."

Jade had disappeared after Sikowitz's class, no one had seen her since. Beck was worried sick, Cat was in tears, Robbie was following Cat, and Tori and Andre... well, Tori broke a nail or something, so Andre was helping her write a song or some crap like that.

_He used to be cool, but no that Tori's here, he does whatever she wants, I'm really getting tired of her. But I can't let Jade know. She'd totally use it against me... _Beck thought.

"EEEEE!"

"Cat! What hapened?" Robbie screamed, just as high pitched as Cat.

"It's Jade! She's under the school... DEAD!"

"WHAT! OUT OF MY WAY! WHERE IS SHE! WHO DID THIS! I'LL KILL TH-"

"BECK! SHUT IT! YOU WOKE ME UP, YA DILL HOLE!"

"...Jade?"

"_No_! _It's the easter bunny_! Who did you think?"

"It's just... we couldn't find you... and... and... Robbie was crying... but only cause I was... and I told my brother... and he... he ... he-"

"Okay... Cat, let Beck explain... I'll give you some candy, kay?" Cat nodded cheerfully and ate her m&m's.

"Well, Cat already told you that we didn't know where you were... and I was worried... and- wait a second... why were you underground?"

"Well, it's quiet down there."

"Oh... well... awkward..."

"But... I'm glad you were worried, because if you weren't we would have a big problem and you-"

Beck shut her up with a kiss... yeah, underground was a place he thinks he could get used to.

* * *

><p><strong>QUESTION: ANY ONE ELSE THINK THE NEW IMAGE THING IS UNNECESSARY AND DUMB? <strong>

All My Love,

Ella Lea


	9. Unbelievable

Hey all! To make up for my stinkyness...

* * *

><p>Beck walked into the room.<p>

"UNBELIEVABLE!"

"What's wrong, babe?" Jade asked her husband of twenty three years.

"Angie! I caught her kissing _that one_ again!"

"Babe, she's seventeen. She does that. Graduation's coming up and Angie has had her eye on him for as long as I can remember."

"What are you talking about? She gets awkward everytime you talk about school, let alone boys."

"Oh, I know! But she doesn't have to tell me. Every second he's not starring at her, she's starring at him."

"I don't care! She's my daughter... she's not allowed to stare at anyone."

"Ya know, babe, if my dad talked like that... we'd never have gotten together. Do you want your daughter to never meet anyone?

Beck started to get fidgety.

"I mean... I guess... Just not yet..."

"Babe, you need to let her try it out... I'll make you a deal, if he brakes her heart. You can kill him."

"You know, you always are able to make me feel better."

"I'm gifted that way" Jade said with a smirk.

Beck chuckled softly.

"Unbelievable."

* * *

><p><strong>QUESTION! What was the most unbelievable thing Beck's done so far. I think it was in Jade dumps Beck, when he disregarded all she's good for.<strong>

All My Love,

Ella Lea


	10. Twisted

Hey All! Just three more finals to go, so I'm UPDATING!

* * *

><p>"Do you see that?" "Is... she serious" "It's a drive by acting challenge! Sikowitz always has them" "No! It can't be!" "He stared at me yesterday!" "She was eyeing up me..."<p>

Jade sighed. This had been going on for the past week.

_I swear! They alternate who stands in front of the school! Can it never be the same people?_

__Beck shook his head. Then he looked up... and frowned. Because people were talking about the? nope.

Eli was starring at _his_ Jade. AGAIN!

He walked up to them

"Hey baby, I know you want me... You sure know I want you..."

"Ugh! You twisted little boy... I suggest that you walk away and not look back. Or you are going to be very sorry..." Jade creepily whispered.

"Yeah... sure baby. I'm sure you could do a whole lot of damage" Eli said, chuckling all the while.

Jade grabbed his arm in her delicate white hand and squeezed a vein.

Eli's face went white.

"Now... I suggest you walk away from me, never look at me again, never talk to me again, and never, ever come anywhere near me again. Have a fantastic day." She said with sardonic laughter.

Eli ran away and the others in the hallway disappeared as well.

"You are one twisted girl."

Jade raised her eyebrow at Beck.

"But that's just the way I like you."

And they walked to class...

* * *

><p><strong>QUESTION: MOST TWISTED THING JADE HAS DONE<strong>

I think it was when she brought Tori in her car... creeeeeepy!

All My Love,

Ella Lea


	11. Trunk

Hey all! Because I love you... I'm going to post a new one daily this summer!

* * *

><p>I'm looking for Jade. Sikowitz paired us together for a project... <em>yay! <em>I mean, I know everyone thinks I want to be her best friend. But she's kind of a pain in the ass sometimes... a lot of the time.

She's probably under the school. I heard she hid there one time with Beck... all day. Okay! So maybe I don't want to look for her. I don't want to walk in on-

LALALA! I'm not thinking about that!

Maybe I should just wait by her car... less disturbing.

On second thought, maybe Andre knows where this secret underground place is... WE'D BE WRITING A SONG... I SWEAR!

Okay, so maybe I don't always write songs with Andre when I say I do... and maybe he's more than my best friend... I don't know! GO AWAY!

I'm yelling at myself... I'm officially worse than Cat. Well, maybe not worse than Cat...

That's weird. Jade's trunk is open. Maybe she left it open all day. I should close it.

Or... I could-

NO! Who knows what creepy things could be in there!

But, for the police... It could be a good idea-

But that's invading privacy of others!

... devil on my shoulder wins!

I look into the trunk...

AWWWWW!

Jade has a teddy bear!

Of course, it's black and has blood marks on it. But still!

The bear's attached to a cute little black heart shaped card.

It says:

_Dear Jade,_

_You are the most unique, special, beautiful, talented girl I have ever met._

_Tori can't even begin to compare to you. You're just too perfect_

Well, that was offensive.

_I love you, my snowy angel girl._

_Love,_

_Beck(Who thinks you're so much cooler than Tori)_

AWWWWWWWW! He's so cute for her! And rude to me... but, I'll just ignore that for now.

Jade's coming! I close the trunk.

"Get in, you creep, standing at my car." She mumbled.

"What the hell are you smiling at, Vega?" She says, once we enter the car.

"Oh nothing... my snowy angel girl..."

"WHAT! I'LL KILL YOU! THAT WAS PRIVATE!"

And I laugh, because I can run faster into the school then she can drive. I'm safe... for now.

* * *

><p><strong>QUESTION: WEIRDEST THING THAT'S EVER BEEN IN YOUR SCHOOL LOCKER OR CAR TRUNK!<strong>

I once had two pairs of shoes, neither of them being gym sneakers

All My Love,

Ella Lea


	12. Tension

Hey All! What up, here's your daily dose of me for today... ;)

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

...

...

"LOLLY POP!"

We all stare, confused, at our weird friend Cat.

"I had to say something! Ever since you and Beck broke up, Jade, its been so AWKWARD! You two just glare at each other, it makes me want to... to... *sniffle* *sniffle* CRY!"

Beck and Jade sigh simultaneously.

... then glare at each other.

"OKAY! THAT IS IT!" Andre yelled. "THE TENSION HERE HAS BEEN KILLING EVERYONE! SO MAKE UP ALREADY! BECK! JADE HAS BEEN TELLING TORI HOW SORRY SHE IS! JADE! BECK SAYS THE SAME SO JUST GET. OVER. IT!"

Beck and Jade gaze at eachother.

"You really mean that?"

"I love you"

"I love you too!"

And Beck and Jade begin to once again, violate the sacred laws of PDA. Did their friends miss this awkward and gross view every five minutes...

No.

But it sure beats that tension.

* * *

><p><strong>QUESTION: MOST AWKWARD TENSION FILLED MOMENT SINCE THE WORST COUPLE.<strong>

**I think it was during Cat's Mom's Boss's home earthquake episode... awkward.**

All My Love,

Ella Lea


	13. Tear Drops on My Guitar

Hey All! Just want to send a shout-out at chippy8910, your reviews always make my day

* * *

><p>Beck left me.<p>

He left me.

On the night of the platinum awards. I saw he and Vega kiss.

What is happening to me?

A year went by and _bori_ is going strong.

Beck and I are friends at this point.

Even though we didn't work as a couple. He was still my best friend. We just worked better this way... for him.

Even Tori and I don't hate each other now.

Today is the day of the final senior showcase. Who would've thought. The first one feels like it was just yesterday... before Tori got here.

I'm going on later.

soon.

next.

now.

I walk on stage and see Beck_mineminemine_ and Tori_hateherVega_

I'm fine though_noI'mnot_ and I'm completely over it_inmydreams_

I sing my song. I think about what it means to anyone but me. No one can see me anymore, I'm just a shadow of who I used to be.

_He looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
>That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be<br>I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
>And she's got everything that I have to live without<em>

_He talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny_  
><em>And I can't even see anyone when he's with me<em>  
><em>He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,<em>  
><em>I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night<em>

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
><em>The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star<em>  
><em>He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do<em>

_He walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?_  
><em>And there they goes, so perfectly,<em>  
><em>The kind of flawless I wish we could be<em>  
><em>She better hold him tight, give him all her love<em>  
><em>Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause<em>

__He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
>The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star<br>He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do__

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light_  
><em>I'll put our picture down and maybe<em>  
><em>Get some sleep tonight<em>

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
><em>The only one who had enough of me to break my heart<em>  
><em>Was the song in the car I kept singing, don't know why I did<em>  
><em>He's the time taken up, but there's never enough<em>  
><em>And he's all that I need to fall into<em>

The crowd goes wild. I see Beck and Tori in the crowd...

_I fake a smile so they won't see_

* * *

><p><strong>QUESTION: BIGGEST THING JADE HAS DONE TO FAKE HER HURT FOR LOSING BECK!<strong>

**i think it was when she faked a date.**

Lyrics renovated from Taylor Swift's Teardrops on my Guitar... which I don't own

All My Love

Ella Lea

TEAR DROPS ON MY GUITAR.


	14. Teacher

Hey all! I wanted to do this one simple, but I've been reading way too many Jalice (Of Twilight) in a classroom to do that, so on to my freakishness :P

* * *

><p>I walk into my method acting class.<p>

I don't know anyone here... _great_

Ever since my girlfriend, Tori, and I broke up. College has felt lonely and weird.

I sit down on the black bean bag chair in the middle of the room. I figure, hey, I attract girls all the time, at least this way I won't feel so alone.

"Hello vermin." Says the most venomous, sarcastic, and beautiful voice I have ever heard. "I'm Miss West and I don't take any shit, so if you are easily scared... LEAVE! now, preferably." Half the class ran out of the room.

"Now that we got rid of, most, of the weak. The rest of you will just have to leave bit by bit throughout the session. But those of you who can stay till the end, you will improve tremendously."

"Now! Aladdin hair kid! Curly girl with bow! And... green shirt with glasses! On stage!"

We hurry to do as we're told.

"Aladdin, you are a man happy with his wife, but about to be really hurt! Curly, you're Aladdin's girlfriend who likes him as a person but has to break up with him because you feel like you have no future! Glasses, you see this happen and comfort Aladdin afterwards... SCENE!"

We try to do the scene, but a quarter way through, the teacher stops us.

"Okay! Obviously you don't know what method acting is! The three of you please tell the class the experience you had that was similar to this scene that you were using to METHOD ACT with."

Curly and Glasses had nothing.

I spoke up though.

"I'm remembering a time when I saw a beautiful, perfect, amazing girl that I knew that I couldn't have. It was awful knowing that my soulmate was standing right in front of me and I would never be with her... well then I realized it would just be one amazing challenge."

The class was silent until the bell rang.

She rushed out of the room with raven hair flowing.

It's official.

I'm in love.

* * *

><p><strong>QUESTION: MOST LOVEY DOVEY BECKJADE MOMENT!**

**I think it was during the Jade with tots video on the slap with Beck who "Like/love? Love... you" her :)**

All My Love

Ella Lea

Teacher


	15. Tattoo

Hey all! Sorry I'm late tonight... father's day and stuffs...

* * *

><p>"FIRST THE PIERCING ON THE NOSE! THAT I COULD LIVE WITH! THEN THE BROW! THAT I WAS UPSET WITH! BUT TAINTING YOUR BODY FOREVER! THAT IS UNACCEPTABLE!"<p>

Jade squirmed as she was yelled at by her "loving" boyfriend, Beck.

He had never done this before, but Beck hadn't commented on her new tattoo, and she was getting worried. Now that this happened, Jade knew the truth.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE NORMAL!"

A lone tear ran down her face.

She had never been yelled at like this before. Beck had some explaining to do.

"Y-You...-ha-..." But she was just too upset to say anything.

"SHUT UP! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! EVEN TORI WOULDN'T GO THIS FAR TO BE DIFFERENT! SHE'S DIFFERENT BY BEING HERSELF! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE... yourself.

"I'm done with you Jade. You're not the same girl I fell in love with. Goodbye."

Jade screamed as Beck walked away from her.

Thunder boomed and Jade woke with a start.

Beck wrapped an arm around her.

"Hey babe, forgot to tell you earlier, I love your new tattoo. I love you, Jade"

* * *

><p><strong>QUESTION: MOST INSECURE THING JADE HAS DONE YET<strong>

I think it was crying over the kite. It represented Beck and Jade if you didn't get that earlier.

BTW! THIS WAS JADE'S INSECURE DREAM!

All My Love

Ella Lea


	16. Suspend

Hey All! Oh, and Bela Rose Wolf, who is currently looking creepily over my shoulder, says hi to my beautiful readers. By the way, she's freaking amazing. GO READ HER SWEENEY TODD POEM IF YOU KNOW THE FANDOM! Danke. That was Bela.

* * *

><p>Nice one, Beck man, I admire him. I bet the northridge girls would love me for that!<p>

I cannot believe her! Jadey said we'd hang out together! But now she just HAD to suspended! How could she forget about me like that :(

Beck WAS supposed to help me with my car so females would be attracted to me! But then he just had to get suspended! JERK!

Ugh! I can't believe Jade got Beck suspended! She is his girlfriend and should have more care for him._ I_ would never do that!

Beck and Jade are so chill. I wish Latina and I had that!

"Beck? That was so worth it."

"Who knew too much PDA can get you suspended?"

* * *

><p><strong>QUESTION: WHO CAN FIGURE OUT WHO SAID WHAT?<strong>

All My Love

Ella Lea


	17. Suffer

Hey all! Sorry it's late tonight! 1 final to go!

* * *

><p>I love her.<p>

I love her more than anything.

But she comes with a lot of baggage.

I know, I know, I'm a total ass. We all have baggage. But hers takes up her whole life.

Even though I don't want her to suffer alone. I mean, I love her and want to be the person she can talk to.

But she refuses to let go of her past.

I don't want her to suffer.

She makes herself suffer.

She makes me suffer.

I don't want to suffer anymore.

Maybe she is doing this out of want for attention. I don't know, but she'll be better off without me.I'm done.

She needs to go back to Beck, because Ryder's just not good enough anymore

* * *

><p><strong>QUESTION: tell me how I surprised you, you thought that was Beck in the beginning, didn't you? GOTCHA'<strong>

All My Love

Ella Lea


	18. Style

Hey all! Hey I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday. My ipod broke and I didn't have use to a computer... but everythings better now!

* * *

><p>"You've got to have your own style. If you do everything the way everyone else does, you won't be noticed. And you won't succeed. You want to succeed, don't you, Jade?" John West asked his daughter of four years old.<p>

"Of course I do, Daddy! I want to be like you. Different!"

John chuckled and ruffled his fragile daughter's hair.

He knew that day that his daughter would find a way to be herself and make her business different, noticed. She would go to business school and be the most successful West yet.

_Ten Years Later._

John puts his head in his hands and remembers the former conversation.

"This is not what I meant when I wanted her to be different. Creativity does not mean piercings and... and... TATTOOS!"

"Calm down, Sweetie, Jade just wants to find her own path. It's not your fault-"

"I NEVER SAID IT WAS MY FAULT! HOW WOULD IT BE MY FAULT THAT YOUR DAUGHTER IS ACTING LIKE A CRAZY GIRL WHO GREW UP ON THE STREETS!"

"My daughter! Don't you dare put this on me! This is Jade's fault!"

Jade started crying as she listened through the thin floors to her parents yelling.

"They don't even like me a little. They blame me for being myself. But not before trying to blame each other." She said to herself.

Jade had a plan. She climbed out her bedroom window and walked to the park.

Jade went to her favorite tree and stared straight ahead.

At that very moment. A frisbee flew past her.

A boy with olive skin and Aladdin hair walked up to her.

"Hey, sorry about that."

"Whatever, maybe if you stopped throwing like a girl and actually didn't look like one this wouldn't happen.

The strange boy then chuckled. Actually chuckled! Jade was about to kill him, but he cut her off with the kindest words she had ever heard.

"I like your style"

* * *

><p><strong>QUESTION: WHAT IS THE MOST JADEISH THING YOU HAVE EVER DONE?<strong>

**I enjoy scaring away people I don't like by acting like a creeper that should be in a mental hospital. Then they run away screaming... hehe.**

All My Love

Ella Lea


	19. Sorting

Hey all! I feel awful! There was a freak storm yesterday, two small black outs, and lotsa thunder. After it ended, my house had no cable, no phone, and no internet. So though it is a valid excuse, it sounds like I made it up... I DIDN'T THO! I'm sorry guys :(

* * *

><p>He broke up with me!<p>

It's his fault

He should feel awful.

I mean, how hard is it to open a damn door... NOT VERY HARD!

I could have opened it- NO! It was his job, not mine. His fault, not mine.

His job, not mine.

Our entire relationship was his job, not mine.

I never did anything, well, excluding when I got his dad mauled with a freaking dog, but honestly that doesn't count all that much.

If only I contributed, even a little more, we may have never broken up.

I feel awful.

It's my fault.

I broke up with him.

* * *

><p><strong>QUESTION: BIGGEST THING JADE HAD TO THINK ABOUT DURING THE SERIES<br>**I think it was about whether or not to forgive Beck after pilot.

All My Love

Ella Lea


	20. Solution

Hey All! Please check out belarosewolf. com it is filled with all sorts of wonderful, so please take a gander(don't know what that means) at it super please!

* * *

><p>Fourteen year old Jade, Beck, Cat, Robbie, and Andre sat at their table in the asphalt cafe.<p>

No one spoke, as usual. Except for Rex, of course.

"Another day, another awkward silence between Beck and Jade. I swear, you two should just kill each other and get it over with!"

"REX!" Robbie says, apparently shocked even though he made the puppet talk. No one really understands that boy.

"I'VE GOT IT!" shouts Cat, who seemingly never gets what "awkward silence" is supposed to mean.

"What?" "Yeah?" "What up, Little Red?" "SHUT UP!" came from the other friends, erm, acquaintances, erm, fellow humans? Anything to keep Jade happy.

"Well... um, Beck and Jade? Could you guys leave for, say, sixteen minutes?"

The pair looks confusedly at their strange little "pet?" before grumbling and exiting.

"Guys! We need to get Beck and Jade together! I have the perfect solution!"

Robbie and Andre lean in to hear her. Anything to get rid of the awkwardness.

~!()() D^Y$~

"Jade!" Beck shouts at the girl who enjoys ripping apart the janitors closet that they were currently hiding out in.

She glares at the poor boy.

And, of course, he cringes. But only inwardly! The brave man stood with a brave face on so he could face the devil herself.

"Now, I know we have our differences, but I think I have the perfect solution."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Jade sneers at him.

Just as Jade was about to open her mouth again, Beck leaned in and kissed her.

He backed up a bit and saw Jade's face. Just for a second, though, because after a moment, she leaned in and attacked Beck's mouth.

"WHAT! NO! IT'S NOT FAIR!" Someone wails.

The pair turns around to see a weeping Cat being comforted by none other than Robbie and Andre.

"I-I planned for a whole w-week! A-and you guys r-ruined everything! I HATE YOU!"

Cat runs out.

The friends grin at each other. Jade speaks up.

"Three, two, one-"

"Oh! But I'm glad your together now! Super cute! See ya!" Cat giggles.

* * *

><p><strong>QUESTION: IF YOU HAD <span>THE<span> COMPUTER, HOW WOULD YOU GET BADE BACK TOGETHER AFTER TWC?  
><strong>I want them to get their heads out of their buts and we open an episode to see bade making out in closet, and take the episode to describe what happened, and how they originally got together.

All My Love

Ella Lea


	21. Soap

Hey all! You won't believe me, I only just got internet back, it was gone all day! Stupid freak storms!

* * *

><p>Jade sighed as she stared at her raven hair in the glass window.<p>

_Well, _she thought, _this is it._

Many things had changed since graduation from Holly Wood Arts.

Cat got to broadway, Vega became a pop star, Robbie had a stand-up comedy act in LA, and Andre, no surprise, became famous world wide for both his classical and his more modern work. Jade hadn't heard anything about her ex-boyfriend, Beck, though.

Jade had tried and tried again to be noticed. But sadly, she was not. It was time for her to start living real life, instead of her dreams.

No one wanted a creepy looking black and red haired girl working for them, so she was off to dye her hair to its natural shade of light brown.

Jade sighed as she walked through the door of the salon.

She took her seat and waited to lose her individuality.

The hairdresser began to wash her hair as Jade relaxed and readied herself for what was to come.

The man next to Jade cleared his throat and Jade saw the face she though she'd never see again.

Beck Oliver.

At a salon?

"Beck? What the heck are you doing at a womens' hair salon?" She asked, clearly confused.

"I own this chain... turns out my uncle Phil was keeping an... odd secret that he chose to give to me. Pays the bills."

"Um... okay?" Jade turns her head, expressing that she didn't want to talk to him.

"Jade. Why are you dying your hair?" Beck says, puzzled.

"No one will hire me. I have to."

"But... I-you love your hair. You always have." Jade ignored his little mistake and answered honestly.

"Sometimes, Beck, people have to make sacrifices. Welcome to the real world." Jade half says to herself.

"Well... um... if you need a job... I am looking for a secretary. I know you can type... you can do so much better, of course, but if you really need something for now..."

"Wow... um... in that case. Get off my hair you long nailed creep! Your going to make me bleed and that's not the good kind of pain!"

Beck chuckled at the old Jade, his Jade. This was going to be... interesting

* * *

><p><strong>QUESTION: WIERDEST SALON STORY YOU HAVE... AND GO!<br>I've never been!**

****All My Love

Ella Lea


	22. Snow

Hey All! I'm really tired... I'M UP!

* * *

><p>"Beck"<p>

"Beck"

"Beeeeeecccccck..."

"BECK!" I screamed at my apparently incompetent boyfriend.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, WOMAN!" He said.

I glare at him.

"...sorry..." I roll my eyes

"... It's snowing." I say, matter of factly.

"Yes, Jade. It is snowing! Very good!" He tells me in a very condescending manner.

"...sorry..." he says, after my super glare. Man I love that thing!

"I wanna go outside, Beck."

"Why? I though you hated snow."

"I don't care! I'm on my period! I'm hormonal! AND I WANT SNOW!" I scream at my poor boyfriend.

"Okay! Okay! We'll go outside!" He reasons.

"Kay, thanks." My hormonalness is annoying. Meh.

Yay! Snow!

We walked outside and I danced around in the snow, catching snow flakes in my mouth.

Beck chuckles at me.

I. Love. Snow.

... and Beck.

... and Ice-cream.

... and horses.

... and scarves.

... and...

Grrrrrr.

I!

Hate!

Hormones!

* * *

><p><strong>QUESTION: COME ON, GIRLS, I KNOW WE ALL HAVE THESE MOMENTS. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITEMOST EMBARRASSING/WORST  
><strong>I was watching spongebob when all of a sudden I burst into tears. I said to myself "stop that ya creep!" So I did, and started manically laughing. I hate hormones.

All My Love

Ella Lea


	23. Sleep Talk

**Hey all! So with everything called... life. I've lost inspiration, but with a 2 day extra brake, Thanks hurricane Sandy, I found some lying around my head**

* * *

><p>I had just moved into my dorm. College was not easy for me... I mean, I had been living by myself for a few years then... sort of.<p>

You see, I was living in a RV parked in my parents driveway.

But still, that's alone!

Kinda?

Anyway the only dorm available at my college at that point was a co-ed, kinda weird, but hey! What do ya do?

It was 3 am and, well, my roommate had... friends over. Those of which made a little too much noise for me to fall asleep, if ya know what I mean.

I had gone to the bathroom... the lights were left on.

A beautiful woman with the palest skin and blackest hair stood in front of the mirror, motionless.

"Oh! Excuse me! I'm sorry!" I said, alarmed

She continued starring.

"Miss?" I said, and touched her shoulder.

She flinched and looked scared. Then quickly relaxed and turned to me.

"Who the hell are you? What? Do you think I'm funny?! SCRAM!"

I didn't know what to do. She didn't scare me though.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

The girl looked surprised, as if no one ever asked her that.

"I'm Jade."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! So please tell me! Should I turn the name into 50 days of bade, or just go for 101?<strong>

**All My Love,**

**Ella Lea**


	24. Sell

**Well it's been about two years, sorry, but I'm back :)**

* * *

><p>I walked there.<p>

My car broke down the day before so I knew I'd have to walk... but I had to see it for myself.

Cat told me what was going on...

I shouldn't be upset... but I was... I really really was.

Her doing this makes it... final. Like it didn't mean anything. Like we didn't mean anything to her, and she was willing to forget about it. It wasn't all bad... not to me anyway.

I walked into the flea market. I saw her booth. I saw it hanging there. The necklace. It symbolized us. I know, material objects don't mean as much as the real thing but still. Mine was on my dresser. I saw it every day. I thought of her every day.

She didn't care. Not for me.

I walked up to the booth. She saw me. She refused to meet my eye. She knew what I was looking for. She handed me the necklace and told me the price.

I handed it back to her. I wasn't done... not yet.

But I walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Some depressing epilogue moments for our favorite couple.<strong>

**Thanks for Reading.**


	25. Savior

**Hey guys, I'm not going to make any promises on updating daily, but hey, while it lasts it lasts.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

* * *

><p>I had nothing.<p>

When my father saw what I had done... he was mad... Why wouldn't he be? I ruined everything. Everything for everyone.

It was the night of my sister's wedding. Everything was perfect. Everything for their perfect child, their perfect daughter. I'm nothing like her. I knew I never would be. Sometimes our parents expect that we can be everything they were and everything they weren't all at the same time. I'm sorry that I didn't fit your definition of a perfect child. I'm not conventional, I don't like big crowds, and I'm not a fan of "family time". That's just who I am, sorry. Deal with it.

Pretty much, I never cared what people thought of me. Why would I? What X thinks or Y does has no effect on my life...

My sister met this guy, Mark, about four years ago. See they followed a picture perfect time line. After three months he asked her out, after almost two and a half years he proposed, and they've been planning the wedding ever since. He was smart and brave and strong and polite and gentleman-ly and "an example". Unlike me.

I wasn't overly shocked when I found out my sister didn't want me in the wedding party, I was just supposed to sit down and shut up "for twenty freaking minutes of my life that shouldn't be so hard!". So of course I had to screw it up. I wasn't about to let Pretty Penny get something else she wanted. I don't care if she thinks she deserves it or not. I hate her because everyone else loves her.

On the night before my older sister's wedding, my parents made me sleep at someone else's house. They told me to pick a friend and just stay there because they didn't want to have to deal with my stuff too.

I don't have any friends.

I stayed out most of the night... but I'm not stupid, I wasn't planning on sleeping under the stars. But I did anyway... sort of. My parents had a trailer... I just climbed on top of it and slept. The next day I was mad... really mad. I don't even know why but I was... at Penny, and my parents, at Mark, for being better than me, for not loving me like they should've. I hated them.

I showed up half-way through the ceremony, drunk off my ass.

I hear they had to have two of my uncles drag me out of there because I wouldn't stop screaming about how none of them deserved anything. They probably deserved that though.

When I got back to the house I threw everything I could find on the floor. I trashed every room until I finally blacked out.

When I woke up, I had the worst hangover you could imagine. My dad screaming at me didn't make it any better. He kicked me out that day.

I have nothing.

I ran to a park down a couple blocks from my house. I went to go lay down under a tree and take a nap for a few hours. When I woke up I was starving and feeling sick, but I heard a voice.

"You okay?"

It was the voice of an angel.

I didn't know it then, but that girl was my savior.

She gave me reason to live, reason to get clean, someone to care about and take care of.

I eventually got better enough that my parents took me back, sort of. They let me move into that trailer in front of our house...

All because I met a girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Who did you think was narrating? Did you read it twice when you figured it out?<strong>

**Thanks For Reading.**


	26. Sass

**So... I'm having fun analyzing these characters in new ways... Lets contrast yesterday a bit... enjoy ;)**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

* * *

><p>Growing up I didn't really have control over my life.<p>

See, my parents were always really involved, and I get it, they love me, I know they're just trying to do what's best for me... but, I don't know, I guess something always felt missing. Like I was searching for that handle on things I didn't have.

Every time I started to get control, my parents took it away, not with any malicious intentions, they just... did. When I decided to become an actor and start school at HA, my parents started managing every aspect of my life to "give me the best chance". I understood what they were doing, but I guess I just wanted to handle it myself.

When I first met her, Jade I mean, she was a challenge. I loved a challenge. She kept me on my toes and I loved that about her, she was exciting and cool and sweet and protective and all-around amazing.

But I also loved the fact that for once in my life... I was in control.

Yeah yeah, I know. Jade? Not in control? What? But it's true. Jade may act uncontrollable, but we manage. She keeps me on my toes and I keep her, well, in control. I don't mean I'm some neanderthal... but we help each other be our best.

Like when she's nasty to Tori. I get it, she's jealous of her for some reason, but she's really nasty sometimes. I remember one time at school...

_Tori came up behind us. "Guys! Guess what! I just got my first REAL acting job!"_

_"Oh, I didn't know the circus was hiring again?" I gave Jade a look._

_"Jade? Really? Apologize."_

_"What? Bu-"_

_"Jade. Now. Come on."_

_"Fine... Sorry." She said, cooly._

I know she didn't always like the fact that I did that, but I think she understands why... and how it helps her...

Don't think I'm some jerk who controls his girlfriend.

This _is_ Jade West we're talking about. If she didn't _want_ to listen... she wouldn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for Reading.<strong>


	27. Ruining

**Hey guys, sorry I was working, but now I'm back, so cool.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

* * *

><p>Every day.<p>

Every day I watch... I watch and I hurt inside.

I know inside that nothing is happening between them... but that doesn't help my paranoia at all. I know who I am, I'm jealous and insecure and lost and alone.

I used to be okay... I used to be able to paint an expression on my face and get dressed in the morning and carry on.

Does he even know what he's done to me? Sometimes I think he must... how can't he. He said he loved me... at least he used to.

I watch them every day.

I mean, people like me... if there is anyone else like me... well, we're not... real. We put on our disguises and hide. We hide because we're too scared to show anyone who we are. If they see who we are they can hurt us. If they think they're hurting our disguises they're wrong. They can't. Disguises aren't real. He saw who I really was and he destroyed me inside. He hurt me so much that he's ruining my disguise too. It wasn't enough to hurt the real me that almost nobody knows. He had to hurt my disguise too. Now everyone knows that I'm not okay.

I wake up and put on my disguise, but it's not enough anymore. It's not enough.

My disguise isn't thick enough to cover the scars he left.

I wake up and don't get up.

If I don't get up I won't look in the mirror. And then I won't have to see my disguise... myself... falling apart.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>


	28. Ridiculous

**Well, I've been really dark and real for a while... so I figure it's about time for some fluff.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

* * *

><p>I was supposed to meet him under our tree. The tree we met under... it was years ago, and I don't think I was very welcoming but, hey, would anyone expect anything else from me?<p>

* * *

><p>I had just had an awful fight with my father, basically it was like most other days, except this one was worse than usual, my father had threatened to not cover my tuition at Hollywood Arts. See, I had just gotten my acceptance letter, and my father thought this was the stupidest thing I could do with my high school career.<p>

I ran to a park that was a few blocks from my house. I knew this one spot that was behind some over grown bushes that hardly anyone ever disturbed me at. I just sat under my tree and sobbed... or at least I was going to until I realized I was being watched. There was someone behind my tree.

"Hey, are you alright?" The voice behind my tree said.

"What the hell?! Do you have issues?! Do you not see that MAYBE I didn't _want_ to be bothered!? Why is everyone such-" He cut me off.

"You want to go out for ice-cream?" I was... shocked. That was not the response I was expecting at all.

"What?"

"Do you want to go out for ice-cream?"

"... If... If you think you're going to get a hook-up out of me just cause I'm upset right now-"

"I'm not looking for a hookup. I'll cover the ice-cream, I just know that it feels like crap to be alone when you're upset."

I look at him, I knew he was waiting.

"Okay"

* * *

><p>I smiled at the memory. It was too bad I wasn't able to meet him at our tree.<p>

Beck would be disappointed. I shot him a text.

_Hey, Sorry I need to finish history project by tomorrow. No tree :(_

I put my phone on my bed and laid back... and waited. I heard the familiar _ping_ of my phone.

_:( See you tomorrow, love you._

I figured I may as well be productive, I worked on my history project for the next hour.

It was then that I heard the doorbell. I wasn't expecting anyone. I cautiously asked who was at the door when I heard the familiar voice of my boyfriend.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as he walked in with his hands behind his back. He leaned in and kissed me hello without moving his hands.

"What is in your hands?" I asked, carefully. He simply smirked and showed me what he was hiding. He had a... plant?

"What is...that?"

"A tree... well, a miniuture tree. I figured since you can't always get to our tree, you can look at this one... and think of us."

I smiled at his utter cheesiness.

"You are ridiculous... dork."

"But you love me?"

"Yes. I love you..." I sighed and accepted my fate of being loved by this ridiculous cheesy dork of a boyfriend.

Hey, it wasn't too bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for Reading.<strong>


	29. Ride

**I decided to throw a poem into the mix... enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

* * *

><p>On and off...<p>

day after day,

Don't know when she'll need me

or push me away

Back and forth,

Do you love me or not?

We stand so close,

the sickness is caught

The illness of love,

Romantic it is,

Side effects hide in fighting,

is the fault hers or his?

This rollercoaster ride,

it's dangerous and fun,

it also makes you scream out

once the damage is done.

Is the pain worth it?

Worth the occasional burst,

of love and affection,

It was... at first.

But I am tired now,

I can't keep getting cast on the side,

From this girl who doesn't care,

I think I'm finished with this ride.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading my something different.<strong>


	30. Rescue

**Hey... hmmmm, what to do, what to do...**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

* * *

><p>I entered the bar after a long day at work. I wasn't exactly famous or anything... but I did make enough through community theater, enough to survive, at least. I mean, work wasn't bad or anything, but it's... it's... not Broadway. I want Broadway. I always have. It just didn't work out. I remember my first Broadway audition...<p>

_I walked down Broadway on my eighteenth birthday, Beck by my side. I was ready. I stood in line for hours behind prissy types that I already couldn't stand... At the end of the day, I was a wreck. The dancing was... more than I expected... and the director cut me off before I got to the really impressive part of my solo. Nothing went right... but that didn't mean I was ready to give it all up. I auditioned and auditioned and auditioned... but none of that mattered. I never made it._

None of that mattered anymore. I had given up my dream and just accepted the fact that I would never win. I would never make it big.

I walked up to the bar and took my regular seat. I looked around briefly and noticed quite a few unfamiliar faces, but I didn't really care, so I ordered a whiskey and got lost in my thoughts once more.

"Hey, Sexy, can I buy you another drink?" A voice said behind me. I rolled my eyes.

"Go screw yourself." I said without emotion, without turning around.

"Relax, sheesh, bitches today..." I resisted the urge, the very strong urge, to punch the guy square in the face.

About one hour and seventeen new drunk people later, I was about ready to get out of that shit hole. As I made my way towards the door, a too familiar voice caught my attention once more.

"Sexy, don't you wanna hang? We could have some fun..." He slurred. The loser from earlier had made a comeback.

I was pretty damn tired by this point.

"Listen, go screw yourself, or at least someone more pathetic than me."

He grabbed my arm. I was about ready to give him that punch from earlier.

"Leave her alone, ass hole. She's with me, okay?" I could not believe it. Who did this guy think he was?

"Listen man, cool-"

"Step away from her. Now."... and the jerk left. The other guy followed me out. I turned around when I noticed him.

"What is your problem?" I said to him.

"What's my problem? I just helped you out!" He said.

"Beck. I'm not a damsel in distress. You don't need to rescue me, I can handle myself!"

"I know that Jade... but I want to rescue you... is that so bad?"

I didn't know what to say. "Uh-"

"And plus, if that guy didn't get away from you I wasn't sure what I was going to do.."

I was shocked... I smiled, Beck _never_ got jealous.

"Really?" I said, he nodded awkwardly. "Well, you know, I think I should go back in that bar-"

"Lets go home." Beck said, pulling me away.

I laughed the whole ride home. I liked my new superpower.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for Reading<strong>


	31. Refund

**Hey, here we go again...**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

* * *

><p>We've been fighting.<p>

I know. Nothing new.

But that doesn't make it suck any less... for anyone.

We've been fighting for a while. I mean, it used to be easier... it used to come in bursts: Love, fighting, love, fighting, love, fighting, etc etc. But recently it has gotten worse. Our fights used to happen like this:

_"Beck, What the hell is wrong with you?"_

_"Wrong with me?! Are you serious? Jade, all you do is flip out at me! Just stop already! You are ridiculous!"_

_"ME!? Beck you need to get a grip-"_

_"JADE! STOP! NOW!" I look at her for a second. I see that she's about to start again. I remember that our fight was about... nothing... again._

_"YOU DON'T MAKE ME STOP-" I leaned in and kissed her. That generally does the trick when we have these idiotic meaningless fights. I figured may as well try before we go into round 2 of fighting... the one where we say a lot of hurtful things to each other._

_So I kissed her... and she kissed me back. And pretty much we were... occupied for the next half hour. And then when it was all over, she, well, she said something she really doesn't say to anyone else._

_"Sorry for freaking out at you" she mumbled, looking away._

_I smiled at her. I knew she meant what she said._

_"I love you, Jade."_

_"I hate you, Beck."_

Yup. Those were the simple days. At least in terms of me and Jade. These days our fights go more like... well, frankly, no flashback is needed. These days our fights go more like exactly what's been going on for the past forty minutes. Basically, nothing at all happened, and Jade is yelling at me for it. Generally, the next thing that happens is more yelling, hurtful things being said, she storms out and we continue the process later. Let's see if I'm right again...

"WELL?!" oh... I guess there was a question. I hope this doesn't sound too awful, but I've sort of been tuning her out.

"Jade please calm down."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! BECK IF YOU THINK FOR ONE SECOND THAT YOU CAN-"

I kissed her... It usually calms her down enough to think through things a little better.

It didn't work.

She pushed me away from her. "BECK YOU CAN'T JUST KISS ME AND HOPE THIS GOES AWAY!"

"HOPE WHAT GOES AWAY, JADE? WHAT ARE WE EVEN FIGHTING ABOUT!"

"IT FIGURES THAT YOU WOULDN'T EVEN KNOW!"

I tried to calm down. "Jade." I said, carefully, "I have wasted so much time fighting about absolutely nothing with you. And I'm done doing that. I've spent so many hours doing this Jade. It's time to stop."

"What? Do you want a refund for all the time you've spent on me? How much is your time with me worth? Knowing you..." She starts to dig through her pockets.

"Jade... stop."

"NO! You want a refund? At least then you'll get something out of the time you spent with me! HERE! A DOLLAR SHOULD WORK FINE FOR BOTH OF US! SCREW YOU!" She storms out of my RV.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her back inside. She kept trying to move. I held her shoulders tightly.

"LET GO!" She yelled in my face.

"Jade I am not letting go. I don't want a refund, I only want you. Jade. I am not letting go. I am not letting go." She starts to sob and fall apart in my arms. I hold her up and then lead her to my bed. She keeps sobbing in my arms... so I hold her and comb my fingers through her hair.

Well, it's not gone completely downhill. Sometimes, we work out our fights. Sometimes... we're okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for Reading.<strong>


End file.
